However- Whatever- Whenever?
by swo80
Summary: Meine Geschichte über die die alles verändernde Nacht. Was passiert mit Anna. Was passiert mit Mr Bates. Eine etwas veränderte Fassung.


Das Personal stand ebenso wie die Familie vor dem Eingang um die ankommenden Besucher in Empfang zu nehmen.

Für den über morgigen Abend war die bekannte Sängerin Dame Nellie Melba eingeladen worden um ein Konzert zu geben und das hieß das das Haus in den nächsten Tagen sehr voll sein würde.

Während die Herrschaften die Besucher begrüßten, die nacheinander mit den Wagen vom Bahnhof kamen, fingen die Bediensteten an sich um das Gepäck zu kümmern.

Anna warf ihrem Mann ein kurzes Lächeln zu, welches er erwiderte, dann begannen sie die Gepäckstücke ins Haus zu bringen.

Auf dem Weg zu den Schlafräumen stieß die blonde Frau mit einem ihr noch fremden Mann zusammen. Er sah sie lächelnd an:" Entschuldigen Sie. Ich bin Mr . Green der Kammerdiener von Lord Gillingham."

„Ich bin Anna Bates die Kammerzofe von Lady Mary", lächelte sie zurück um dann weiter zu eilen.

Einen Moment sah er ihr hinterher. Sie war hübsch. Hübscher als die meisten anderen die hier herum liefen. Er lächelte kurz und ging dann weiter seines Weges.

Etwas später saß Anna im Aufenthaltsraum der Bediensteten und war mit der Reparatur eines Kleidungsstückes beschäftigt, als sich der fremde Kammerdiener ihr gegenüber nieder ließ.

Sie sah kurz auf:" Sind sie gut angekommen?"

Er lächelte und nickte:" Ja, aber hier ist es so still. In London hört man immer etwas, hier hört man höchstens das Gras wachsen."

Sie lachte kurz und herzlich auf:" Es ist sehr idyllisch."

Interessiert sah er sie an:" Warum werden sie als Kammerzofe beim Vornamen genannt Miss Bates?"

„Mrs Bates", sie hielt ihre beringte Hand hoch.

„Oh", erstaunt ob er die Augenbrauen:" Aber warum arbeiten sie hier? Was ist mit ihrem Mann?"

„Mein Mann arbeitet auch hier", erwiderte Anna und blickte kurz von ihrer Arbeit auf.

Im Kopf begann Mr Green alle Angestellten dieses Hauses durch zu gehen, die er schon kennen gelernt hatte um fest zu stellen das niemand dabei war, bei dem er sich vorstellen konnte das dies der Ehemann von Anna war. Einige kannte er nur mit Vornamen und bei einigen wusste er gar keinen Namen, aber es war ihm niemand in Erinnerung geblieben, der mit Anna verheiratet sein könnte. Neugierig sah er sie an:" Wer ist es den? Ich glaube ich habe ihn noch nicht kennen gelernt."

Erneut blickte Anna von ihrer Arbeit auf:" Mr Bates? Er ist der Kammerdiener eurer Lordschaft."

„Das ist ihr Mann"?

Anna lächelte und nickte.

„Er ist …", fing Mr Green an und brach dann ab.

„Älter als ich," beendete die Kammerzofe lachend den Satz.

„Wer ist älter als du", Mr Bates trat hinter ihnen in den Raum.

Anna sah ihn liebevoll an:" Du, du bist älter als ich. Das ist Mr Green, er ist der Kammerdiener von Lord Gillingham."

John nickte ihm zu:" Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen."

Der andere Mann nickte ebenfalls:" Freut mich auch."

Der ältere Mann sah den jüngeren an:" Ist es in irgendeiner weise ein Problem für sie das wir verheiratet sind?"

„John", Anna stand auf und sah ihren Mann an:" Wir haben uns nur unterhalten."

Mr Green stand ebenfalls auf:" Ich war nur etwas verwundert, bisher habe ich es noch nicht erlebt, das ein Ehepaar gemeinsam im Dienst steht", er lächelte knapp und verließ dann den Raum.

John sah ihm kurz hinterher und blickte dann wieder zu Anna, die ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick bedachte:" Warum warst du so unfreundlich?"

„Ich war nicht unfreundlich. Ich mag es nur nicht wenn dich andere Männer so ansehen", rechtfertigte sich ihr Mann.

Anna lachte:" Wie hat er mich denn angesehen?"

„Hast du es nicht bemerkt?"

Anna schüttelte den Kopf:" Was meinst du denn?"

„Sein Blick war falsch. So sieht man keine verheiratete Frau an. Er ist interessiert an dir."

Anna streckte sich und gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss:" Das ist doch Quatsch. Außerdem habe ich nicht das geringste Interesse an ihm Mr Bates." Sie küsste ihn erneut und ließ sich dann auf ihrem Stuhl nieder um ihre Arbeit zu beenden.

Ihr Mann setzte sich neben sie. Legte das Buch welches er sich mit gebracht hatte auf den Tisch und sah seine Frau an.

Sie war so wunderschön.

Sie war das beste was ihm in seinem ganzen Leben widerfahren war.

Und sie war seine Frau und er würde es nicht dulden, das andere Männer sie so ansahen.

Als sie später am Abend gemeinsam das Haus verließen um sich auf ihren Heimweg zu machen hielt John die Hand seiner Frau:" Ich möchte das du vorsichtig bist."

Erstaunt blickte diese ihn an:" Vorsichtig? Wobei?"

„Mit Mr Green."

„Was ist los John? Wir haben uns nur unterhalten", rechtfertigte sich sich.

„Ich habe viele solche Männer kennen gelernt Anna. Und ich weiß was sie wollen", sagte er und sah sie wissend an.

Anna lachte ihn an:" Du bist eifersüchtig John. Dazu besteht kein Grund."

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Versprich mir nur das du vorsichtig bist."

„Sie nickte:" Ich verspreche es, wenn es dich beruhigt."

„Ja, das tut es," erwiederte er und küsste sie.

Etwas später am Abend betrat John das Schlafzimmer.

Erstaunt blickte er sich um.

Anna hatte Kerzen aufgestellt.

Sie selber lag- wie mit einem Blick feststellen konnte- nackt unter ihrer Decke und lächelte ihn an.

Verliebt blickte er sie an:" Was hast du vor?"

Sie hob die Decke etwas an.

Langsam sank er neben sie unter die Decke und küsste sie.

Sie schob sich auf ihn und begann seinen Pyjama auf zu knöpfen:" Ich gehöre nur dir. Und es gibt keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein."

Wieder küssten sie sich.

Langsam fuhr John mit seiner Hand über ihre Beine, ihre Hüften bis zu ihrem Rücken.

Ein wohliger Schauer überkam sie.

Er war der einzige Mann.

Er war der richtige Mann.

Er war ihr Mann.

Es war schon eine Weile her das sie sich das letzte Mal geliebt hatten.

Die Tage waren einfach lang und oft schliefen sie ein, kaum das ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte.

John lag inzwischen entkleidet auf ihr und küsste sie zärtlich.

Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken.

Wie sehr sie ihn doch liebte.

John fuhr mit seiner Hand durch ihre Haare.

Es fühlte sich immer wieder Seide an und er liebte es wenn sie offen trug und es in langen Bahnen über ihren Rücken floss.

„Liebe mich," flüsterte Anna und küsste ihn fordernd.

Sie liebten sich lange in dieser Nacht.

Vergessen war, das es nur wenige Stunden waren, bis der Wecker sie aus dem Schlaf reißen würde.

Wichtig waren nur sie beide und die Intimität die sie miteinander teilten.

Später lagen sie aneinander gekuschelt unter der Decke. Anna hatte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust.

Ihr Mann sah sie an:" Wir sollten schlafen. In wenigen Stunden müssen wir schon wieder aufstehen."

Kichernd sah sie ihn an:" Dann sollten wir so etwas also lieber lassen Mr Bates?"

Schmunzelnd küsste er sie:" Wenn sie darauf verzichten können Mrs Bates."


End file.
